Evil Rebirthing
by Samcyxk
Summary: Peace has seemed to have returned to MarHeaven after the 2nd War Games however, not everything is as it looks. An evil man is plotting something monstrous, and this time, the world may not be able to save itself.
1. A Sinister Plan

Chapter One: A Sinister Plan

_It has been a year since Ginta defeated Phantom in the final round of the War Games. Peace has been restored to all of Mar-Heaven, and most have let the memories of the Chess no Koma fade from their memories. Not all, though, celebrated the end of the criminal organization._

_Antagonistic extremists attempted to continue carrying out the work of the Chess, yet "witch-hunts" were conducted, in which all those with ties to, or those who worshipped, the Chess no Koma were burned at stakes._

_In a quiet little hamlet near the home of Jack, a participant in the 2__nd__ War Games, a man sits near a fire with thoughts boiling in his head. What he is plotting is anyone's guess, but one thing is for sure: He is a survivor of the Chess, and more than anything, he wants chaos to reign over the entire world! _

It had been a long year. One with no excitement, no more deaths than could be expected, and certainly…no Chess! For him, it seemed like only yesterday he had witnessed Phantom being defeated by a mere child! Ginta, he was called. And that meddlesome Babbo.

Babbo…The man's brown eyes lit up a tiny bit. Not because of the fire that raged before him in the brick fireplace, but of the idea that ran through his brain. Since that day, he had ruthlessly pursued the Arm with all his being. An entire year, wasted…He hadn't come up with a single lead on the Arm's whereabouts.

So, he put a hand to his alabaster forehead, cursing everything he could think of. He cursed Ginta. He cursed Babbo. He even cursed himself. But most of all, he cursed Mär-Heaven. Oh, how he hated humans! "Not an ounce of worth among any of them now. Us Chess were the only respectable ones, and now look where we are. Well! This place has gone to hell in just a short year."

The man slammed his fist down onto the darkened cherry of the only end table in the area. The polished wood crumbled beneath the force of the impact. His anger was unfathomable, and the veins on his arms bulged intensely. He proceeded to pick up a piece of the end table and smash the floor with it. "Damn it!"

It was then, as if he could not be calmed down, there was a low chirp from the windowsill. Turning to it, his ferocious look melted into a grin. "Hello, Karasu."

On the sill was a crow. Its black feathers gleamed like silky velvet. Although the beak couldn't fold itself into some kind of emotional expression, it hinted a dark smile. The eyes, black as coal, shone like a flashlight was being shone at its face. This Karasu opened its beak. "Good day to you, sir."

He nodded. "What is it?"

Karasu's tongue extracted itself and licked the entire front of his beak. "I've found out where it's hidden."

"No way…Are you serious?!"

"Yes way. I have a double-agent inside Caldian borders. He gladly leaked me the information he was able to scrounge up from others…even from the Great Elder."

"Where is it?!"

"Quite simple…Vestry, sir. It's being held by a young boy. His name was…err…Veru."

The man was silent for a moment, then reared his head back and began to cackle. He was absorbed by the discovery that he didn't hear the sound of scuttling feet coming towards him. "I see you're pretty happy."

He stopped, then reached into his pocket. Out of it he pulled a grey stone. It was a perfect sphere, and had two distinct scents on it. One was his former master's; the other's was that of his former master's defeater. His cackling continued.

Vestry

Veru slipped the backpack on. It felt like there was a huge weight in it, but it was only a ball with a small hammer attached to it. Letting his shoulder-length blond hair fall behind the pack, he walked over to the man in the springs. "Alviss-san…?"

Alviss craned his neck to look at the boy. "Oh. Veru…What is it?"

"I'm goin' to the marketplace. Just though I'd let you know."

Alviss smiled and nodded. "Alright. Just make sure you keep…that…safe. Okay?"

With a huge grin and a fast nod, Veru ran off. Sighing, Alviss turned to the man beside him, who was sniffing a beer. His long blond hair disappeared below the spring's water, and the blue headband remained where it should be. "Are you sure this was a good idea?"

Nanashi looked up from the glass of alcohol, and said, "Wha? I didn't hear you."

"I said, are you sure this was a good idea?"

"What?"

"Leaving Babbo to Veru's care. He's only a child after all."

Turning back to his glass, Nanashi replied, "When did you become a worrywart? Everything's fine. No one will suspect Babbo's out in the open; most will think we've hid him in some deep cave that's nearly inaccessible somewhere in Neverland."

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" Alviss let himself slide down deeper into the soothing water. "For an 11-year-old kid to have to go through the mental stress of-"

"What mental stress? To him, it's just a ball. Who are you, and what have you done with Alviss?"

"Once again, you're right…" Alviss sighed. "Even if it is that Rolan creep's adopted kid, I still want to protect him…he's only a kid after all…"

At that moment, someone passed by the springs. "Excuse me, but did a boy just leave here?"

Both Nanashi and Alviss looked at the man. "Yes. He went to the marketplace. Why d'ya want to know?"

"Oh, no reason…" As he walked away, a malevolent grin spread on his face.

Vestry Marketplace

The bustling of everyday Vestrian life knocked Veru to the side more than a few times. What a hassle, and all he wanted were a few treats. Mostly for himself, but a few for Alviss and Nanashi; not to mention Rolan.

But barely had he made it to a concession stand when a man came up to him. He had raven-black hair down to his elbows, and wore an outfit similar to Peta's; it was black, with grey clouds on it. Eyeliner made strange markings on his face, and his tongue was pierced. There was a crow on his shoulder. Bending down to the boy, he said, "Is your name Veru, by any chance?"

Veru nodded.

"Good, good. Say, what do ya have in your backpack?"

Veru looked back to it, slightly grimacing. "Uh, nothing…"

The man smiled. "Really?" He grabbed Veru by his white long-sleeved shirt. He pulled him in very close, so Veru could feel the man breath on his face. "Liar."

He threw the boy to the ground with a resounding thud. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and turned to the scene. "Nothing, huh?" He brought his foot back, and then released it. It made contact with the boy's face, knocking him unconscious instantaneously. He grabbed the backpack.

"Oh, yeah. No doubt about it. Good job, Karasu."

Karasu used a wing as a hand, and bowed. "Thank you."

The man laughed, then snapped his fingers.

Vestry: Spring

"Hey, Al…Did that guy seem familiar to you?"

Opening an eye, Alviss looked at Nanashi. "Nah. Why?"

"I think I've seen him somewhere before." Nanashi stroked his chin. "Now that I think about it, he kinda looked like Pe-" Suddenly, he stopped. Then he muttered, "War Games…"

"What about them?"

"He was there!" Nanashi exclaimed. "I saw him. He never participated, but he was on the Chess side! Al!" Before he could say anything more, there was a loud explosion, followed by many screams.

"Trouble in the marketplace?!" Alviss shouted. "Damn it!" Both he and Nanashi sprung to their feet. "Let's go!"

"Uhh…" Nanashi turned to him. "Al, I don't think we can go be the heroes just yet…In case you've forgotten…we're naked."

Alviss's cheeks turned scarlet.

Vestry Marketplace

When they arrived, now clothed, Nanashi and Alviss stopped dead in their tracks. The entire market was ablaze with near-white flames. In the middle lay Veru, still out cold. Sweat poured down his forehead, and scorch marks littered the rim of his shirt.

"Veru!" Alviss yelled. He turned to his friend. "See, I told you it was a bad idea!" He ran into the flames, and picked the boy up.

"Whoever the hell did this, come out!" Nanashi screeched.

A low chuckle emanated from a ridge overlooking the market. "Have you already forgotten about me? Heh. I'm disappointed, but not shocked."

Both looked to the ridge, and their eyes widened.

"No way…" Alviss mumbled in shock.

"It can't be…" Nanashi said, trembling, with his mouth agape.

Up on the ridge stood Halloween.


	2. A Babbo Lost

The grin carved onto Halloween's pumpkin was less than an understatement of his real one: a toothy smile stretching from cheek-to-cheek while his eyes were small from the joy he felt. "Fancy seeing you two nimrods here; seems that my master was right when he said there would be a few idiots _guarding_ Babbo. And there you were, sitting in bathwater!" Halloween roared with laughter.

Coming out from the shadows was the man in a Peta-ish cloak. He held Veru's backpack, much to both Alviss and Nanashi's dismay. "Damn! Give that back!" Alviss yelled.

With a mocking "come-and-get-me" gesture, the man replied, "You can have it back as soon as I'm done with it."

"What use is Babbo to you?" Nanashi asked. "Looks like you can't use him, let alone hold him."

"Says you." The man shook his head, letting his hair flow and settle back into place. From out of a pocket, he took out the grey stone. "Didn't anyone ever tell you it was bad to assume?"

Both Nanashi and Alviss couldn't believe what they were seeing. Not only did he have Babbo itself, but one of the Arm's mystical stones! "Just who are you?" Nanashi asked, in some hopes a name would give the ma slight advantage.

The cloaked man bowed. "Former Bishop class Pyromania at your service." Pyromania's eyes burned with delight. "You two must be…The man-whore and the gay pretty boy." Halloween couldn't suppress a giggle.

"Weapon Arm: Hiraiken!" Nanashi's spear appeared in his hands. He growled, brow furling in anger. "Give us back Babbo, or so help me…!"

"You'll what?" Pyromania's voice was mocking, and he rather enjoyed seeing the sight of someone point a weapon at him; the thrill was unbearable. "Try to slice me and dice me? Hah! Try it! The only thing you can seem to do is spout your fat mouth until all our ears are dying from the sound."

"Actually, that's more like Crazy Quilt," Alviss muttered. Nevertheless, he pointed a finger at Pyromania and mumbled "13 Totem Pole."

His poles bombarded the man, and a gigantic plume of smoke and dirt flew up upon impact. Alviss sneered. "Nothing could survive that." But his eyes soon widened in terror and utter confusion.

As the smoke cleared, there stood Pyromania, completely unscathed. Arms crossed, he grinned. "Well, well. Was that the best you can do? I must say, I'm disappointed." He turned to Halloween. "I'm bored already. I trust you can deal with these two?"

For a few moments, Halloween's tongue appeared from behind his pumpkin. "Don't worry. I've dealt with worse. You just focus on getting that thing out of here." Nodding, the man disappeared into the shadows, and was gone.

Now, the only ones there were Alviss, Nanashi, the unconscious Veru, and Halloween. And instantly, the pumpkin unleashed an attack. "Weapon Arm: Fire Pillar!"

Literally pillars of fire shot up from the ground all around the three on the ground. They had to put their agility to the ultimate test to dodge all of them. And maniacal laughter coming from the ridge didn't help them one bit.

This really pissed Alviss off. He stared at the insane…whatever it was…who had chained himself to a cross. Rage boiled deep within him.

"Hey, handsome!"

Alviss turned, and was looking in Karasu's face. The crow laughed, then opened up his beak; he bit down on the boy's nose.

"AUUUGGGGHHHHH!" Alviss screamed. He began to run around in circles, yelling, "Get it off! Get it off!" Nanashi ran over and tried to help him. Unfortunately, though, they stood in one place.

Up on the ridge, Halloween smiled. He silently muttered to himself, "Weapon Arm: Inferno Whirlpool."

Underneath Alviss and Nanashi, a vortex opened up. Flames began to lick at their pants. Chuckling, Karasu let go of Alviss's nose and flew up to Halloween.

"Yes, we beat him!"

"…Does it feel warmer?" Looking down, Alviss squeaked. "FIIIIIRE!" He continued running in circles as Nanashi noticed he, too, was ablaze.

Halloween couldn't control his laughter. He leaned back as he cackled, so much that he fell onto the ground, on top of his cross. Yet his laughing persisted.

"Alviss! Nanashi!"

Both turned to the marketplace's entrance, and saw Rolan there, staring ahead.

"Quick! Rolan!" Alviss yelled. "Come and help me put this fire out!" Nanashi stepped back. "Uh…I'll just do it myself. I'd rather not have another guy touching my legs."

In seconds, the flames on the two were out. Nanashi handed Veru to his adoptive father. "We need you to hold him while we fight!" Rolan nodded. "Go get him."

But at that moment, Pyromania reappeared on the ridge; the backpack wasn't with him. Karasu flew over to him, and landed on his shoulder. "Halloween, it's time to go…" He turned to look down into the market.

"Ah, Rolan…" He grinned. "As we agreed?"

Rolan nodded. He nonchalantly walked to the ridge, and jumped up onto it. Without a look of remorse in his eyes, he handed Veru to the man.

"Rolan! Are you insane?!" Nanashi yelled. "That's your son! You're just going to give him to that…?!"

Nodding, Rolan replied, "This is for the good of the Chess, and therefore for the good of Phantom's memory." As he left, he flipped Nanashi the bird, and disappeared with the others into the shadows.

The two on the ground were dumbfounded. "That didn't just happen…" Alviss muttered. "Tell me that didn't just happen…"

"It just happened…"

Alviss felt like he was going to pass out. Why did he worry about the boy so much…? Of course, it was what the Great Elder of Caldia had told him, but…he should only have to care about himself and Bell.

"Yo! Al!"

Alviss was brought back to his senses by Nanashi's voice. "We have to go to Caldia."

Caldia

Gania came sprinting out of the tower. It was evident she was in a rush, as her dark brown hair flowed behind her, trailing to keep up. Her white dress kicked up with each step she took. Sweat littered her light brown forehead. But she wasn't going to stop until she got to her…

"Dorothy-san! Dorothy-san!"

The witch turned as Gania bolted through the door onto the balcony. She heaved up and down, taking in large gulps of air. "What is it, Gania?! What's wrong?"

"It…it's Alviss…and Nanashi…"

"What about them?!"

"They're here, with bad news…"

"What bad news?!"

"They wouldn't tell me until I got you."

Dorothy grabbed the Broom of Zephyrus. "Damn it." She hopped on, and zoomed down the corridors. In moments, she was at the Entrance Hall. The Great Elder, Alviss, and Nanashi were already there. In a few minutes, Gania was with them.

"What's this bad news?" Dorothy asked. "What's happened?"

Nanashi spoke. "Babbo was stolen."

"WHAT?!"

"Not only that. It was by Halloween and another Chess, Pyromania. What's worse, Rolan was conspiring with them; he gave them Veru without a second thought."

Dorothy dropped to the floor and slammed her fists down. "DAMN IT!"

The Great Elder motioned to outside. "Let's take a walk and discuss this." Everyone exited the tower, but immediately stopped.

Up in the sky was a sphere, an orb that was used like a TV in the 2nd War Games. A voice came from it.

"Good afternoon, Mar-Heaven. What a glorious day…"

"Wait a second," Alviss said.

"But I believe that days are not meant to last. They only turn into night…And eternal night for this pitiful world is coming soon enough." Someone's face appeared in the orb.

Everyone around the world who stared at the orb felt their mouths open wide. Their eyes shrunk, and not a one could believe what they saw.

It was Phantom.


	3. Assembly

"What in hell…?" Nanashi muttered, nearly speechless. His mouth hung open like his jaw was dislocated. Saliva began to cascade down his chin, onto his shirt, yet he didn't care; there were more pressing issues than how wet with spit his clothes were.

Phantom showed off his signature "I'll-pretend-like-I-give-a-damn-but-I-really-don't" smile. The only visible eye closed as his grin twisted into that cold, yet inviting, smile. "I imagine you're all surprised to see me…"

"That's for damn sure," Dorothy said to no one. Her eyebrows twitched. How could Phantom have returned to the realm of the living, when she had seen Alviss kill him with her own eyes? It just didn't make any sense.

"I have returned to Mar-Heaven because of a very generous subordinate of mine…I'll let him remain anonymous for now. But, the fact remains…" His eye snapped back open, veins coursing to the iris. His pupil was small, complementing his mouth, which had converted to "laugh-like-a-psycho" form.

"This place is disgusting! I can't see any of you humans, but you disgust me! It is time, finally, for this world to be brought to its knees and be cleansed of a scourge upon its surface: Soon, all humans die!" He reared his head back and began to cackle. His tongue slithered out of his mouth, swaying along to the rhythm of Phantom's laughter.

Naturally, this aggravated Alviss beyond comparison. He growled, then screeched. "WHY THE HELL WON'T YOU DIE, YOU EVIL BASTARD?! WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO AVENGE THE PEOPLE YOU MURDERED?!" Hands curled into fists, he fell to the ground and began punching the grass. "Damn it! Damn it!" By now, he was crying. "Damn it…"

He collapsed and tears were clearly visible as they ran from his eyes. Such a tender soul was behind all the coldness of his outer shell…and it was being let out. His rage, sadness, and confusion were all being mixed in with the tears, and nothing made sense to him anymore…What kind of world was he living in? What kind of god would allow a terrible being such as Phantom to return?

"Hey…Al…" Alviss sniffled, craned his neck, and looked up. Nanashi stood there, arm outstretched. His hand was open. "C'mon. You have to get up; I can't stand seeing you miserable."

This brought a small smile to Alviss' tear-stricken face. Grabbing his friend's he said, "You'd better not be coming onto me."

As he got to his feet, Phantom resumed talking.

"It has been brought to my attention that almost all of the previous Chess no Koma was decimated by that idiotic Ginta…"

"Don't insult him, you evil jack-"

"As you all have probably guessed," Phantom conveniently said, "it is my ambition to revive the syndicate of righteousness."

"That pompous prick," Dorothy muttered, flames bursting in her eyes.

"So, I propose this to all of you, since I know all of you are watching: If you wish to join the Chess, you merely need to say my name." With that, his face disappeared, a confident smirk on it. The orb had a normal, glossy look to it now.

Alviss trembled. "What the…?"

"Who would be stupid enough to join the Chess no Koma?" Nanashi questioned himself out loud.

"Hopefully, no soul decides to join this evil crusade," the Great Elder said. "At least I can be assured not a one in Caldia will walk with him on the path of corruption." But at that moment, voices calling out, "Phantom," emanated from inside the castle.

Apparently, people were going with Phantom.

**Lestava Castle laboratory**

"What a laugh," someone in a white lab coat said. "Like any of us would go renegade with someone as good as Queen Snow protecting us."

But one scientist put down his scalpel. Turning, he let his long black hair settle into place. Grinning, he said clearly, "Phantom."

The scientist who had first spoke almost inaudibly muttered, "Captain…?"

**Outskirts of Ponzu Town**

Two people sat on the grassy hill, staring at the sky. One moment, they had been hugging and saying things like, "Soon, we'll be married. Then we won't have any more problems."

Now the orb transfixed them, their attention turning to nothing else. It was as if an angel had smiled down from heaven onto them.

Both needn't look in the other's eye. At once, they chimed in unison, "Phantom."

**Somewhere in a clearing**

He was up in the trees. Smiling as if everything in the world was his strong suit; but he was a bad egg, a soul who yearned for evil to reign. Seeing Phantom was a blessing, and he curled his claws into a fist. He punched the sky.

"Phantom!"

**Caldia**

All around Mar-Heaven, people were chanting the name of Phantom. Slowly, the noise began to drown out the singing birds. Phantom's name could be heard at every step, in every inch. Obviously, many wanted the world to face terrible despair.

This didn't make any sense to Alviss. "Why…? Why would people work with him, when he tried to slaughter us all? ...I don't get it…"

"Don't get too worked up," Nanashi said. "Save some anger for Phantom himself. You'll want it if you hope to beat him."

It cheered Alviss up a bit. He smiled. "Thanks."

The Great Elder turned to the castle. "Come. We need to make a plan for how to deal with these evil creatures." He seemed to glide back in, and the others followed suit.

**Pyromania's underground fortress**

Phantom turned to Peta. "Have you got Reverse Andata ready yet?"

Peta nodded. "Of course, Phantom-sama. Just tell me when to use it, and I shall."

Now Phantom looked at Pyromania. "That was quite ingenious. I never would've thought up an Arm that would bring people back from the dead." He crossed his arms. "I'm impressed." Chuckling, he nodded to Rolan. Rolan threw Veru to the cold stone floor, landing with a thud. There was a look of pain on the boy's face as he came around.

"R…Rolan…?"

The quite effeminate-looking man laughed in a very evil way, one no one thought he could do. He flapped his wings as a glare filled his eyes and he grinned. "Silence, you fool."

"So, Pyromania…" Phantom had a gleam in his eyes, and a smile on his face. "How many times can you use that revival Arm?"

Pyromania blinked, then began to scratch his head. "Umm…about that…I…uh…forgot to specify how many times you could use it…"

"Damn," Peta muttered. "Oh, well…Most of the other Chess were pretty much useless. I guess it wasn't a total loss, though…Phantom and I are here."

This made Pyromania laugh hard, and he bent down to a little above eye-level with Veru. He held out the hammer on Babbo. "See this…This is what's going to help me take over Mar-Heaven…

"And you are going to use help me use him."

Veru's eyes widened in fury. "Over my dead body." He quickly reached out and swatted the hammer. It was so sudden of a movement, and a shocking one at that, that the grey stone popped out of the hammer.

"NO!" Pyromania raced after it, but the stone rolled down a water drain…down into the water to be washed out into the ocean. The man fell to his knees, and tried to grab it; it was no use. Getting up, his rage was unparalleled.

He leapt over to Veru, and grabbed the boy by the neck. With a roar, he slammed Veru into the wall. Stone bricks fell to the floor as dust rose. When the torrent cleared, blood ran from the boy's mouth. "You idiot!

"That was my key to taking over the world, you bastard!!!"

"Chill out," Phantom said emotionlessly. "There're seven other, y'know."

Pyromania stared right into Veru's eyes. "Trust me on this: Your life's gonna be a living hell." He punched the boy in the forehead, knocking him unconscious. Pyromania threw him to the floor. "I'll deal with it in a bit."

"Peta, use Reverse Andata."

"Right." Peta raised his arm. "Dimension Arm: Reverse Andata!"

All those who had uttered Phantom's name were transported to the fortress.


	4. Baby Steps

A gaggle of people appeared in Pyromania's fortress; there was everyone you could expect there. Some looked sadistic, some didn't; men and women, as well as children, were present; there was a man who had unimaginably long nails, claw-like; a scientist, still in his lab coat, stood amongst the group. All these souls had expressed somewhat of an interest of joining the revival of the Chess, and almost everyone was evil-looking enough to accomplish it.

This made Pyromania happy; and that wasn't often. For the past year, nothing but disappointment, frustration, and fury had shown on his face; few times, though, happiness had found a way. Now a genuine smile stretched, and eyes closed, he addressed his followers.

"Welcome, wannabe Chess no Koma! As you all know, we are here about the restoration of our glorious organization. Now, by the looks of it, all of you will be welcomed with open arms. Of course, I want to get a gauge of your power to know where to place you. If there aren't any questions…"

"Are you the new leader of the Knights?"

"Yes. Phantom here is 2nd in command."

An expression of shock appeared on Phantom. He stepped back, then let his anger be fumed out of his nose in the form of smoke; the fury inside him was an inferno. No one placed themselves above him if it wasn't Diana; no one.

"Do we have a King and Queen?"

"Yes, we do. I came across them on my search for Babbo. When they asked me about the reformation of the Chess, my answer seemed to delight them. For giving me vital, priceless information and secret bases, they became the King and Queen. Their identities won't be revealed until later. Since that's the last question…" He looked around the crowd to see if he was right; he was. "…Scientist?"

The scientist saluted. "Sir?"

"What's your name?"

"Pangǽa, sir." Pushing the long mass of charcoal hair behind his ears, he said, "What would you have me do?"

Pyromania apathetically pointed to Veru, who lay motionless on the cold stone floor which had moss growing from crevices and cracks made by the constant banging of feet. "Take him away; to the dungeon."

As the scientist strolled over to the boy, tossing him over the shoulder like a sack of potatoes, he asked, "Where _is_ the dungeon?"

"Karasu." The crow floated off of his master's shoulder with dream-like grace. "Take Pangǽa to the dungeons, and while you're at it…" A half-wicked, half-gracious smile had itself licked by Pyromania's salmon tongue. "Show the good scientist the laboratory."

"Laboratory?!" Being a science enthusiast, Pangǽa was ecstatic. He hopped around wildly, barely keeping hold of Veru as his legs propelled him across the area back and forth. It took a minute to calm him down. "Forgive me, master Pyromania." He bowed, still, amazingly, keeping hold of the boy he was to deliver to the dungeon. "I usually don't get that crazy, but when I found out a lab was set up in this facility…I couldn't contain my happiness!"

Bowing once again, he turned and followed Karasu out of the room. Their footsteps resonated in the ground until both were gone. By this time, Phantom turned on his heel and exited the room himself. Peta chased after him, robe flowing in the breeze he himself was creating. "Wait, where are you going?!"

"To find somewhere to sleep!" Phantom shouted. He abruptly stopped, and Peta was lucky not to bowl him over. Whipping around, Phantom stared his friend in the eye. "I'm already sick and damn tired of this Pyromania's egotism. I swear, if he hadn't brought us back, I'd sic Zehn on him and laugh. But he gave me another chance at life, so I couldn't bring myself to kill him." As he solemnly resumed his brisk walk, Peta couldn't help but be moved by his words.

"Phantom-sama…You don't have to be grateful…"

Looking back at his friend, the silver-haired menace shook his head and smiled. "Yes, I do…" Closing his eyes and taking in a huge breath, he sighed. "That's one of the things Ginta taught me."

It seemed like talking to Peta had marginally cheered Phantom up, and he now began to hum…something no one had ever seen or heard him do. A merry little tune floating in his head and the air around him, he drifted off down the hall and out of sight, leaving Peta standing still, dumbfounded.

Something caused him to turn around, a decision he'd later thank the gods for. Smile settling on his face, Peta turned on his heel and briskly ventured the way he had just come. Then, from around the corner, he heard voices.

"…I know, Pyro; they just don't seem the same…" Peta flung himself at the wall, plastering himself in shadows.

"Of course they don't, and neither can be trusted; Peta nor Phantom." This comment piqued Peta's interest. What the hell was going on? "In fact, I don't expect to keep them in Knight Class very long; at least until I have replacements for them. I can't afford to trust them…"

Peta came out of his hiding place. Boy, was he pissed! Steam flew from his ears, and his tomato-colored face reflected it. Gruffly he walked around the corner, and saw Pyromania and another, a young man wearing a grey vest and semi-tight black pants in heated conversation. Both, though, seemed to stop when the third man came into their view.

"Hey there, Pe-Whoa!" Peta shoved him quite hard out of his path, making him knock right into Pyromania. Without offering an apology, he disappeared, muttering to himself in curses too fowl for other ears to hear.

**Pyromania's fortress: Dungeons**

There was a sickening "squash!" noise as Pangǽa crushed a black widow that had made a web in the corner of the small cell. The mistake of coming into the scientist's way was the last one it would ever make as death had come swiftly.

Pangǽa had made sure to pick the most rotten-looking, ramshackle cell to imprison Veru. He wouldn't have it any other way, because he was too cruel, and believed the child to be nothing more than a nuisance to this new Chess. Chuckling lightly to himself, he tossed the child in.

Veru awoke immediately, to a mass of rising dust and flying gravel. He coughed slightly, before craning his neck to stare at the demon in the white, spotless lab coat. The devil with long black hair, and an equally as long sneer.

"Enjoy your time," he cooed sadistically, before slamming the bars of the cell shut. Laughing, he turned to Karasu and whispered something in the crow's ear. Immediately, the bird giggled. "Jokes best left for private," he said in a minimally hushed tone. Apparently, he had meant for it to be loud enough to reach Veru's ears, because it made the boy's cheeks grow a flushed red.

Scientist and crow left the area, leaving Veru to his own devices. He instantly leapt to his feet and tried to pull the bars apart…it was to no avail, because the scientist had somehow locked them in the blink of an eye. Grunting, Veru threw his arms forward a bit and flopped to the cold floor. This was going to be his hell for a while. He'd better get used to it.

"Heh. Looks like you're having fun already."

**Caldia**

The group was seated in the main dining hall of the castle. Gania was having a hard time staying awake, as was Nanashi. "I should be asleep," he moaned. "Roxanne, Marian, and Solaris should all be competing for my lap right about now…Solaris would probably be winning…" Just talking was starting to take a lullaby effect; he began to drift off, mumbling to himself.

The Great Elder, Dorothy, and Alviss were still wide awake. In an urgent discussion, Alviss said, "What do we do now? First, there's the issue of Veru's whereabouts, then whatever's going on between Rolan, Halloween, and that Pyromania guy…not to mention the return of Phantom!" He slammed his fist down. "It isn't right!"

Dorothy let her chin slide onto her fist. "Don't you think you're giving the situation a bit too much melodrama? Overkill much?" She sighed. "I don't want to sound like I'm downplaying the issue, 'cause I'm not. It's just…you've always been a bit too emotional in my book when it comes to Phantom." Her eyelashes fluttered.

The Great Elder stared at Alviss with an inquisitive gleam in his eyes. "For what do you still resent Phantom? Did he not recant before his trip to oblivion by giving in to death and not doing one more ounce of harm?"

"No! He didn't repent at all? He merely waited…" A tear slid down Alviss' cheek.

"Then we have different observations of who is truly righteous…Ah! It seems we have a visitor!"

Everyone shifted their attention to the door, where stood a man in a red, tattered cloak. A purple headband covered his eyes that probably would've been cloaked by the mass of midnight-black hair that resembled Nanashi's too much. In fact, it was Nanashi who shouted his name.

"Galian!"

**Pyromania's fortress: Dungeons**

"Who…who are you?" Veru asked, now slightly scared. He crawled back as someone emerged from the shadows.

"I wonder if Pyromania knows his fortress is so easy to infiltrate. It was child's play getting in here with that crowd, then following that daft scientist and that crazy bird." The boy now in the partial yellow candlelight portrayed somewhat of an Indian. He wore brown cloth and a simple beige, long-sleeved shirt. A brown headband went around his forehead, pushing his ears out of view and matting a small oval of the elbow-length coal-colored hair against his skull. Two multi-colored feathers stuck up from it. His pants were most likely deer-skin and had small rectangular frills coming out every 4 inches or so. Eyeliner went around his right eye, and his eyes shone a dark indigo blue. He had a slight tan, with a bit of an accent of muscles.

"You didn't answer my question…" Veru squeaked, as though he was a bilge rat.

"Perceptive," the Indian boy said. He bent down to eye-level with the captive. "My name is Reno." Reno let his tongue come out and lap the slightly rustic steel bars of the prison cell. "Make sure you remember it."

"Do you know what he's going to do with me?!" Veru very nearly shouted, but Reno stamping his foot got the boy to simmer down at the end of his sentence.

"I don't have a clue," Reno said. "But I _can_ sense that you'll be very important later on, when things start to escalate."

"What do you mean, 'when things start to escalate'?"

"What I mean," he hesitated. "What I mean is that Pyromania will start the conquest of Mar-Heaven. You'll be elemental in confronting him. So here's my plan: I'll visit you anytime I can – which won't be everyday, mind you. I can barely stand this place enough to not light it on fire. I'll make sure you're nourished, and when I get the chance, I'm setting you free. Sound good? Good." He didn't even wait for any protests or questions. "See you around, uh…"

"Veru, Reno."

"Right." Reno winked. "Later, Veru." He disappeared into the shadows.

"What an odd person," Veru said after a moment.

"I'm, uh…still here, ya know…"

**Caldia**

"What're you doin' here, Galian?" Nanashi asked cheerfully, slapping his partner on the back.

"For your information…" The co-leader of Luberia's voice was slightly less cryptic than usual, with a hint of fun in it. For once. "I came for my Arm. Hiraiken."

"Of course." Nanashi flipped the ring to Galian, who caught it swiftly. "In exchange…" He tossed Griffin Lance to his partner, expression never altering.

"Yes! Finally, an Arm I'm familiar with!"

"Joy, joy, but I'd best be on my way again."

"Do you have to leave so early?" Dorothy asked. "You only just got here."

"Love to stay," Galian replied, bringing both arms up like he was going to defend himself. "Luberia needs a leader at all times, though. Since it looks like Nanashi'll be with you guys for a while…" He waved. "…I'm off." He quickly retreated out the door.

Once out of earshot of the group, he said, "Dimension Arm: Andarta." The face of Pyromania appeared in front of him.

**Pyromania's underground fortress: Foyer**

"What's the situation?"

"Perfect," Galian said, sneering. "Stupid Nanashi is having tea and crumpets with the Great Elder and his cronies. Luberia will be like taking candy from a baby. You'll have a thousand more troops by tomorrow morning if I do it right."

Pyromania grabbed Galian by the scruff of his collar. "Then make sure you do it right." He threw the Luberia co-leader to the floor. Galian escaped from the foyer, muttering about temper.

With a laugh, Pyromania uttered, "Stop me now."


	5. Taking Measures

I hadn't even meant to do it

"Why is that everytime Galian comes anywhere you immediately pay attention to him…yet you can't seem to stay awake during our extremely important discussion?" Dorothy tapped her foot in frustration as Nanashi yawned.

"What's tha', hot stuff? yawn I'm so sleepy I can barely hear ya…" His eyelids drooped.

"Men…" The annoyance in Dorothy's voice was as clear as crystal…And Nanashi began to snore, quite loudly. Steam rose from the witch's hair.

"Isn't it obvious?" Gania said with a minor snort. "Galian is Nanashi's stimulant, and the dude's overdosed. You can see how weak it's making him…"

Dorothy replied with a hearty laugh that extinguished the smoke rising from her head. "But all joking aside, what _are_ we going to do?"

"Ahem." The Elder of Caldia cleared his throat. "I suggest we head to Lestava Castle and meet up with Queen Snow. She should at least provide us with the castle for a temporary headquarters."

"Why not use Caldia?" Dorothy asked. "We have a steady supply of Arms, don't we?"

"But Lestava has soldiers," The Elder pointed out. "We need more manpower than Arms, because they can still use swords and spears."

"Point taken," Gania said. "I'm thinking we should rest here tonight, then go there in the morning."

With an agreeing nod, the Elder exited the room. "Good night…" The candles went out with a single wisp of air.

**Pyromania's Underground Fortress: Dungeons**

"You awake?"

Mumbling, Veru punched himself and came to reality. Through groggy and tired eyes he made out a shape near a torch. As he focused his vision, he noticed it was Reno. The boy's face had a certain contempt to it that made Veru asked, "What's wrong?"

"They've begun to move out," Reno replied swiftly with a poisonous quality now present in his voice. "These bastards who want nothing more than world domination…have already began their conquest…"

Veru hurriedly rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and in moments was fully awake. He stood up and came to the bars of his cell and began banging vigorously on them. "Then I have to get out of here!" he shouted. "We have to -" Reno's fist collided with Veru's face, sending him spiraling to the end of the cell.

"Keep it down!" he hissed in a rather hushed tone, eyes small and serious as a heart attack. "They hear you, and you'll be put under surveillance! Then my whole plan to get you out o here will be nothing! Nothing!"

This made sense to Veru when not much else did. What was he thinking? He was desperate for freedom, yes, but he didn't think he was desperate enough to try and break down steel bars. In a much quieter voice, he asked, "What if your plan doesn't work?"

"Then I'll think of something else. But I don't intend to fail." Reno looked into his palm. "I can't let them keep you here, not with as much innocence as you have.

"If given the opportunity, the Chess will take everything from you. You're just another pathetic human to them, whose life isn't worth having anymore. They'll steal everything precious to you, your innocence…even your life. I absolutely refuse to give them that chance." His eyes blazed with a furious inferno. "A year ago, in the second War Games, those damn Chess killed my mom and dad. They nearly took my sister away from me, too." Torchlight revealed tears falling from Reno's cheeks. He struggled to keep his voice together. "They…they made me watch as they did it. I'm nursing my sister back to health, and now this comes…I can't ever forgive them!" He punched the wall.

Looking back, his expression was very solemn. "I won't let them take away anyone else I can save."

With great care for keeping the silence intact, Reno walked forward. "The time for your plight is soon, Veru. Prepare yourself.." Taking one last look at the boy, Reno melted into the shadows. His breath echoed throughout the corridor one last time before it ceased to exist there,

**Lestava Castle**

The castle's door slid open sluggishly as light started to flood the bright interior. An alabaster carpet stretched up the magnificent marble staircase that bloomed into two separate ones that curbed to form the second floor walk. The stairs were made of gleaming, dark cherry wood while the rest of the floor was adorned with multiple rugs in a plethora of vibrant colors: Butterscotch gold, auburn reminiscent of autumn leaves, fresh carrot orange, green the color of ripe grapes, pink that belonged in sunset's rainbow, chilling glacier blue, and an assortment of other colors that covered the entire color spectrum. Banners hung from a low ceiling that had the emblem of Lestava emblazoned on them. Truly, the foyer had the grandeur of the fanciest chateau in the entire world…all at the entrance. If that was indication to the entire castle's regained splendor, it must be something to behold.

As the door came fully open, everything began to sparkle brilliantly. An old, slightly haggard voice cooed, "Come in!" Everyone obliged without hesitation.

"Who's there?" Dorothy called as she stepped inside. From out of the shadows where the door was now almost fully engulfed came an old woman about the size of Ginta. She had curled gray hair and a slender nose. Her beige eyes matched her hair color, and she wore a light blue kimono.

"Welcome," she said, coughing a bit. "To what does Lestava owe the honor of having the great witch Dorothy grace our halls?"

"We need an audience with Sn- I mean, the Queen."

The old woman nodded. "She has talked much about you, and how she wanted to see you again. Follow me." For being old, she moved swiftly and was to the stairs within a few seconds. Waving her arm, she said, "Hurry!"

About five minutes the group from Caldia was entering the throne with a shining rectangular crimson carpet leading to the throne itself. Upon the decorated seat sat the girl who fought in the previous War Games.

Snow stood up with a cheery grin. "Well, well, well! Look who decided to show up!" She skipped gracefully to the group. She enthusiastically threw herself onto Nanashi. "HI!!" The blonde's cheeks went scarlet as he stared at the 15-year-old clutching him. Silently he told himself not to make a move on her. Although snagging a queen would get him about a trillion social points…

After letting go of Nanashi, Snow said, "Come this way. We can talk at the throne!" She buzzed off, zooming back to the throne as the others followed.

"By the way," Dorothy said as she got to the queen. "Who's the hag?" She had made sure she was out of earshot of the old gray woman.

"That's my attendant," Snow said, completely ignoring that the woman had been referred to as a 'hag.' "Her name's Agatha, and she's really my only company here…"

"Why?"

"After the War Games ended, people were hesitant to accept a royal family back into their lives. The memory of Diana just wouldn't quit nagging at them, making them uneasy and suspicious. After all, if she could be corrupt, then I could be as well. It's just me, Agatha, Edward, and the Arms…The scientists are always holed up in their labs, and Agatha and I do all the cooking and cleaning…" Snow's voice became quieter as she continued talking, and she eventually began to shiver. "What's the point of being a queen if you have no people to lead…?"

"That's really sad…I haven't heard much of anything outside of Caldian issues, so I had no idea…" Dorothy cleared her throat. "But we have other matters to attend to."

**Some time and explaining later**

Snow covered her mouth with her hands. "But…! If that's true, then that means there's…!" She immediately jumped to her feet and screamed. Quickly turning around, she slammed hr fist into a pillar.

"What?" Alviss was concerned; he'd never seen the girl this violent before. Agatha raised her arm and advanced towards the young queen. "What is it…?"

Whirling back around, Snow's face was emotionless and suddenly sullen. "It means there's not only a chance for a Chess revival, but odds are Babbo will be used by their leader: Phantom."

Everyone's breath was cut short. Alviss' blood ran cold; he wouldn't be able to endure a second time watching Phantom wield Babbo. It was too horrible.

"Based on this hypothesis," Snow continued, "I believe we should contact Jack."

Dorothy's face went the tone of blood. She turned around as tears gushed from her eyes. "I refuse to ever look at him again!" she screamed.

"Dorothy…" Nanashi began to stand.

"I will _**NEVER **_talk to him! Ever again! You don't know what he's done to me! Isn't there someone else you can contact, like Alan?!"

"Alan." Snow took note of the name. "We'll get him here, along with Jack." She bit her lip. "Dorothy…I don't know what he did to you, but need all the members of MAR here." She sighed. "Edward…" The dog saluted her. "Bring us Alan and Jack."

**Pyromania's Underground Fortress: Private Room**

Phantom sat on the edge of the silky velvet blanket facing the wall. He gritted his teeth, and tried not to let his anger unleash itself.

There was a soft knock and the door opened. The pitter-patter of footsteps and whish of a robe across the floor made Phantom clench his fist. "Go to hell, Pyro-!" He stopped midsentence because it was Peta who had entered; he leapt backwards to avoid the blow. Slowly, the silver-haired man slunk back to the bed.

"What's wrong with you?!" Peta shouted. He immediately regretted saying it, for he said, "I'm sorry…"

Phantom wasn't even facing his friend. "Don't be; I'm so damn fragile…"

A minute passed, and Peta sat next to him. "We're moving out tomorrow morning for Pazurika Town. It's pretty exciting, going back on the hunt…!"

"Sure it is," Phantom said. "But I can't concentrate on anything other than my hate for our 'leader.'"

Peta stood back up. "Then wallow by yourself. And try to get some sleep. You'll need your energy for tomorrow." He went to the door, but before closing it, he turned back with a smile on his face. "Good night…"

There was a "click!" as the door shut.


	6. Bona Fide

The clouds were like zebras with pink stripes as the sun rose over the eastern horizon. Silver, waving streaks danced with every jump of a fish in the calm waters near Pazurika Town.

It had been declared that Halloween would lead the onslaught, followed by Peta and a babble of pawns. Both of the leaders felt disgusted with this – why should they have to tell stupid pawns where to go? Wasn't that job better suited for a rook? At any rate, they had to obey Pyromania's orders, as disagreeable as they were.

Peta turned to Halloween with an expression of utter disgust on his face. "This isn't what I was hoping for," he muttered. "I wish Phantom would at least have been able to tag along…but o, Pyromania has to leave him in charge of base security…"

Halloween snorted. "Security? That place doesn't need security – no one can find the damn hideout, not even me. And I was with Pyro for a good time before he showed it to me."

The two of them sighed. Even if it was slaughtering the innocent, it wouldn't be as fun without Phantom. Peta put on a bracelet Arm, while Halloween readied Wakan Tanka. For once, he wasn't thrilled with burning things. He just wanted to go back to the hideout and hang out with the Chess' former leader. He was sure Peta felt the same way. "Let's get this over with…"

**Jack's house**

Edward panted, pushing his glasses back up his sweaty black nose. His eyes opened back up slightly, and he stared at the door. Gulping, he reached out and gently knocked on the door. _'Oh, what do I do? Snow ordered me to do this, but I don't want to upset Lady Dorothy, either…Oh, well…Gotta go wit the hotter one.'_

The dog made sure his knock was extremely light. After a second, he shrugged. "Oh, well. Guess there's nobody home." He turned around, grinning.

"Who are you?" Edward stopped and slowly craned his neck. Coming out from the side of the house was a boy in a loose green muscle shirt and tan khaki pants. Edward cursed his luck.

"Aw…dammit…"

Jack moved closer. "…Edward…?" He inched even closer. "Why are you here?"

Edward cleared his throat. "Well, it's a long story…"

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion in the distance. A plume of smoke rose from Pazurika Town, followed by the appearance of crazed flames.

"The end," Edward said blankly. He stared expressionlessly at the scene unfolding only a few miles from the small hut.

"What's going on out there?!" Jack's mother ran outside, holding up her skirt so that it didn't drag against the grass. She looked thunderstruck as she registered what was happening. "What the hell is going on?"

"I think I know," Edward said. "I overheard Queen Snow and Dorothy talking about a Chess revival."

Jack's mom shook her head in denial. "No…They came back once already! They can't do this to us again!" Tears came down her face. "When will they stop and let my husband rest in peace?!" She immediately turned to Jack, who had a defiant look in his gleaming eyes. "Oh, please tell me you're not going again!"

Turning to his mother, Jack shook his head. "I have to…I helped defeat the Chess once – if they're coming back, I need to help stop them once again." He hugged the woman. "I'll come back. I promise."

"I know you will," his mother replied between sobs. "Go get them."

Edward wiped away a tear of his own. _'I wish my ties with Snow were that strong…'_

Jack let go of his mother, and turned to Edward. "Let's go. We have people to save right here, right now."

**Pazurika Town**

As Jack and Edward raced into the market square of the town, they noticed two figures. Both of them were instantly recognized by the boy. He growled. One was Halloween, the pumpkin-headed rival of Alan. The other was the one Nanashi had fought…but hadn't Nanashi killed that opponent?

Mr. Nanashi Opponent turned to the two, and grinned evilly. His small eyes lit up, and his canine teeth shone brilliantly. Waving to them, he disappeared into the flames along with Halloween.

**Pyromania's Underground Fortress**

Nearly all the Chess were gone. Veru knew this, but his hopes were down. He hadn't seen Reno since the night before, and he had seemed pretty unstable. The boy was worried about his "savior." What if he was insane or so emotionally distraught he really screwed up?

"Ugh...why am I thinking about that?" Veru clutched his head and whipped it from side to side.

There was a small crash that barely resounded through the stone corridors. Veru immediately got to his feet. To his delight, Reno appeared from behind a torch and he was okay. But his face was very serious, and no trace of fun was in the bags under his eyes.

"What's going on?" Veru asked.

"Almost all of them are out," Reno replied. "I'm getting you out of here." Turning, he let out a huge gust of air and blew out the torch nearest to the cell. In the darkness, he began trying to work the cage's lock.

"Why are trying to do that in the dark?" Veru whispered, watching the other boy.

"Because," Reno told him in a low voice, "that way no wandering Chess member can see what I'm doing."

That continued for five minutes before Reno silently began cursing the lock out. "Open, dammit…!"

"Hmm…what do we have here?"

Reno and Veru froze as light flooded the corridor. There, standing and looking at them with a smile, was Phantom himself. He approached the two. "What's going on?"

Neither boy dared to make a move. "Run…" Veru hissed onto Reno's ear.

"Wait…" Phantom surveyed the scene for a moment, then his smile became warm and inviting. Moving forward, he softly nudged Reno out of the way. From out of his pocket he extracted a key, and pushed it into the lock. With a turn, the cage door was unlocked. Phantom stepped back as Veru pushed it open. "Wow…"

Both boys looked at Phantom, who now stood against the wall. He was pointing to the right. "That's where the exit is. There're no guards on duty right now."

Reno shook his head side to side rapidly, eyes closed. "Why the hell should we believe you?"

"I foresaw that." With a sigh, the man explained. "Y'see, Pyromania thinks he's all that and more. He resurrects me, but places me as a second Knight. There's no bigger disgrace for me. I remember that child was of particular interest to the bastard, so I'm letting him go." His eyes were determined yet playful. "I'm feeling rather pissed off at him."

"But you're a Chess!"

"Hey! I'm giving you a free ride outta here!" Phantom looked down at Veru, and bent down to just above eye level. He gently grabbed the boy's chin and bent it slightly upwards. "Be a good boy, now. Don't talk to strangers."

He let Veru go, and bid Reno farewell. The two ran out, taking Phantom's gift.

Phantom laughed. "Well, you wanted him so much, Pyro. I couldn't resist. This is what you get for double-crossing me."

His cackle echoed throughout the base as Veru and Reno escaped.


	7. The Entire Group

The sun was beginning to sink below the horizon. Veru was exhausted, and had to be pulled along by a sprinting Reno. His eyes wee set on some goal that lay out of reach of either boy's sight. The older one's pace had been increasing for the better part of two hours, and fatigue was the furthest thing from his mind.

"Whu…Where are we going?" Veru managed to croak through his tired lips. He could barely focus on the boy clutching his wrist, only mere inches in front of him.

Without turning back, Reno answered, "The only safe place I know of – Lestava Castle."

The younger boy knew a little bit more about the famed symbol of Mar-Heaven's freedom than most others would. Almost all his knowledge came from the tales he'd hear from Alviss and Nanashi, but they reassured him time and time again that every part was true.

'_At least_,_'_ he thought, _'we're going somewhere that I know something about.' _He sighed, or at least thought he did. Nothing actually came from him, but he felt relieved all the same. Things were going right today.

**Pyromania's Underground Fortress**

Phantom had just about had it with Pyromania's arrogance. First he made him a second Knight, and now this – He didn't even scold Phantom in person.

Pangæa strolled in a straight line in front of Phantom. "Lord Pyromania has told me of your insubordination," he said quite calm and robotically. Emotion was nowhere to be found in his tone. "That boy was a key part of our hostile takeover plans, and now you've gone and ruined it." His eyebrow twitched, black eyes staring at the other man. 'What do have to say for yourself?"

"I don't need you talking down to me, you little shit," Phantom said in a scathing voice. He was quite irritated with everyone, but the scientist made his insides squeeze. "I call the shots here."

The first hint of humanity from Pangæa was a small chuckle and an even smaller grin. "Not anymore." With one final, rapid turn, he exited the room, making certain that his long black hair slapped Phantom on the way out.

Once he was out of earshot, Phantom began to yell and thrash about. "AAAGGHH! I've just about had it with these losers!"

"…Phantom…?"

He stopped and turned to the door. Peta stood in the jamb with a concerned look. "Is everything okay?" He stepped inside.

Part of Phantom wanted to cry and let it all out in his friend's arms. But the badass side got the better of his thoughts. He shook his head. "No. I'm not okay." He began to walk towards the door. "Peta – come by my room tonight. Make sure to bring Halloween, too."

Peta opened his mouth to protest, but was gently pushed back by Phantom as he left. "Just do it…"

"But, Phantom…" Peta began reaching his arm out, but the door flew shut. Fingers spread, the hand stopped. Slowly, it came back in a fist. Eyes closed, Peta brought his fist to his mouth. His eyes came back open only halfway.

"Why don't you ever tell me anything…?"

**Lestava Castle**

It was well past dusk when Reno and Veru arrived at the front gate of Lestava. While Veru's cheeks were a bit red, he had gained most of his breath back, and could easily run a mile.

It was here that Reno decided to finally collapse. His knees buckled and his legs gave out from underneath him. He crumbled to the ground, breathing heavily; his chest rose up and fell down in rapid succession. There he was for a few minutes before he could struggle to his feet.

Reno was supported by Veru's arm. "Th-Thanks…"

Veru smiled. "It's nothing, really."

Together, they went up to the huge front doors and knocked. They heard shuffling within before the doors were opened.

Agatha met them with a smile, but it quickly evaporated into an apathetic frown. She turned her head and quickly muttered something under her breath.

Reno cocked his head to the side. It was as if he was trying to read her lips; if so, he wasn't doing a very good job of it.

The old woman turned back around with another smile, though not as cheery as the greeting one. "Who are you, dears?"

"We're…phew…"

"We're friends of Alviss and Nanashi, who are allies of your queen," Veru interjected, sounding much more mature than he actually was. "We were told to come here."

Nodding, yet looking a bit unconvinced, Agatha yelled at the top of her lungs, "Your Majesty! Two friends are here!!"

Upstairs, Snow raised an eyebrow; everyone was already here. Who could possibly be…A thought immediately entered her mind, and it seemed too good to be true. Still, she believed it. Grabbing Dorothy, she raced out of the throne room.

With delight, Snow jumped onto the rail on the stairs and slid down in spirals. Unfortunately, she forgot how to jump off; instead, she crashed to the floor.

"Gintan-!" Looking up, she realized it wasn't who she thought it was. Standing up, she rearranged her hair and bowed; Agatha did the same, and slowly retreated from the foyer.

"Oh! Veru!" Dorothy appeared at the bottom of the staircase. She walked over to the three. She looked at Reno. "And…you are…?"

Reno bowed, face flushed. "I'm sorry! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is -"

"Geez!" Snow scratched her head. "Stop being so formal! I don't like it when people do that!"

Everyone wondered why this was, when she bowed to the two at the door like a good queen should. Reno shrugged and stood upright. "Name's Reno." He motioned to the boy standing by him. "I'm the one who rescued this guy." Veru was about to say that it was actually Phantom who had opened the cell, but chose to keep his mouth closed.

Snow, of course, was quick to trust anyone; Dorothy, however, eyed Reno with a hint of suspicion. Although this boy had saved Veru, she couldn't help but feel at risk for some reason.

"Um…Where's Babbo?"

Snow's question caused Reno's jaw to drop to the floor. He threw his head into his arms and shook it. "Aw, I knew I forgot something…"

"How could you forget Babbo?!" Dorothy shouted. After a moment of disbelief, she put her hands on her hips. "Whatever; we can deal with it later. C'mon, let's go see the others." And so began a long hike up a winding staircase with seemingly no end.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they ascended he steps and entered the throne room. Veru yelled in joy as he spotted Alviss and Nanashi. He ran to them, right into Nanashi's open arms. Alvis only smiled, much to the chagrin of the thief. "Hey, I thought you missed him…" Nanashi whispered.

Alan stood up, coat sweeping across the marble floor. "I've heard that the Chess are on the rise once again."

"It's true," Reno said. "I infiltrated their base."

Alan stared at him. "Who's the runt?" Reno shook his fist.

"Anyway, we need to prepare for an offensive against them."

"What're you proposing?" Dorothy asked.

With a grin, Alan replied, "The same thing we did last time."

Everyone's heart (except Nanashi, Veru, and Reno's) sunk at hearing this. "You can't be serious," Jack muttered.

"I am – We'll enter the Training Gates."


End file.
